Abstract_Admin Core The Administrative Core will provide management services to each of the Projects and Cores in this Program, as well as financial, administrative, and clerical services for the PI, Project Leaders, and Core Leaders for all grant-related activities. These activities include preparation of this competing renewal, non-competing renewals including progress reports, preparation of budgets, communication with the NIH regarding renewals and all financial interactions, and assurance that the labs supported by this Program are in full compliance with all institutional, state and federal regulations. The Administrative Core will also coordinate and schedule all meetings related to the function of the Program, including monthly meetings of all Project and Core leaders, and members of their respective laboratories, as well as annual meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Boards. Dr. Ebert is the PI and Director of this Core and will serve as the overall scientific director and chief administrator. Dr. Griffin is the is the co-Investigator of this Program and will assist in these operations, particularly regarding clinical programs and core facilities at the DFCI. He will also assist Dr. Ebert in monitoring protocol performance and will assist in protocol development. If Dr. Ebert is unable to continue his duties as PI, Dr. Griffin would assume that responsibility. Ms. Logan, highly skilled in management of fiscal and administrative matters for large program project grants, will serve as Administrative Facilitator, managing budgets between participating institutions, preparing reports including non-competing renewals, interfacing with the financial officers of each participating institution in the Program, and serving as an interface between these groups and the NIH. Dr. Levin will work with Ms. Logan to assure compliance and appropriate regulations regarding experimentation with human subjects (including gender and minority participation), and vertebrate animals, as well as compliance of publications, IRBs and IACUCs for all the projects. Ms. Logan and Dr. Levin will work closely with Dr. Ebert on the preparation of all necessary documents related to the activities in this Program Project grant.